


Scars and Kisses

by Jaide_LightBones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Humantale (Undertale), Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Grillby is baby, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romantic Fluff, Sad Grillby, Veteran Grillby (Undertale), poor baby, sans loves his baby, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaide_LightBones/pseuds/Jaide_LightBones
Summary: Sans was very much used to this. Grillby was a war veteran, scars covering his body. Every so often, a table corner or something would jab into one, and cause his PTSD to trigger. What Sans didn’t like, was that… Grillby had never added MORE scars during a panic attack before… The shorter male slowly slipped Grillby’s shirt off, thank the lords it was a button up, holding him close while his fingertips gently traced the soft scars littering his back. One of the bigger scars looked a bit red, so he assumed that’s the one that was hit.
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Scars and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about war vets- I DO KNOW ABOUT PANIC ATTACKS THO-

His chest heaved, hair completely fucked up. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see-- His heart was beating out his chest, tears pouring down his cheeks… His nails clawed at his face, making the soft skin raw, angry red lines tearing across his skin. He trembled, visibly shaking in the corner of his closet. Blood seeped into his shirt, but he liked the harsh sting of his clothes dragging against his cuts. 

His skin quickly hurt too much the claw at, so he fisted his hair, pulling it harshly. Eventually, he just didn’t want to hurt anymore, so he just curled up and sobbed. He couldn’t stop crying, tears soaking his sweat-pants. He started rocking himself, pathetically whimpering in his own arms. Every one and a while he’d hit the back of his head against the wall, but it didn’t really hurt…

Sans just had gotten out the shower, soft, white, hair still damp, even though he blow dried it. He was quite the pretty penny, one gorgeous sapphire blue eye, the other a beautiful honey amber. Such bright colors contrasted perfectly against his dark skin, soft freckles sprinkling through to milk chocolate haze. He smiled at himself in the mirror, walking to the closet to get dressed, only to find his fiance in the corner, sobbing weakly. 

He rushed over, holding him close, “Hey… Baby…” He gently removed Grillby’s hand from his hair, kissing his knuckles gently. He laid his towel on the back of Grillby’s neck, letting the lukewarm water seep into the sensitive muscles there. He hugged the crying man close, shushing the soft whimpers he made. He kissed his check, humming softly, “Shhh, shhh… it’s okay baby… you’re safe...”

Sans was very much used to this. Grillby was a war veterain, scars covering his body. Every so often, a table corner or something would jab into one, and cause his PTSD to trigger. What Sans didn’t like, was that… Grillby had never added MORE scars during a panic attack before… The shorter male slowly slipped Grillby’s shirt off, thank the lords it was a button up, holding him close while his fingertips gently traced the soft scars littering his back. One of the bigger scars looked a bit red, so he assumed that’s the one that was hit. 

He gently cupped that one under his hand, “You’re safe…” Grillby’s hands shook, so Sans held them, looking Grillby in the eyes. Grillby was a very attractive man, tan skin, amber-green eyes, ginger hair, cute freckles-- Sans really was lucky. He gently cupped his cheek, bringing him into a soft and sweet kiss. Grillby was quick to kiss back, breath slowing down. Sans soon pulled away, looking into Grillby’s gorgeous eyes, “Are you okay…?” Grillby smiled weakly, “...Y-Yeah…” 

Sans smiled back, kissing his forehead gently. “Can you stand…? We need to bandage your arms.” He looked away, glancing back up apologetically. “...I’m sorry...” Sans shook his head, “I’m not mad at you baby, I just don’t want them to get infected. We… We’ll talk later, in bed. Okay?” He teared up a little, but nodded anyway. Sans gently wiped them away, “No, none of that, sweetheart… Come on, lets go to the bathroom, okay?” 

He winced as the alcohol seeped into the wounds, but didn’t fight. Sans wrapped them up, laying a little kiss on the bandage after cleaning up the blood with hydrogen peroxide. Grillby just had to smile at that, it was too sweet not to. Sans smiled back, giving him a quick and sweet kiss. Both men just stared lovingly at each other, one of both their hands slipping to hold the other.

Grillby was comfortable, surrounded by warmth and softness. Sans was holding him close, the taller’s face in the shorter’s neck. Sans had a hand on the back of Grillby’s head, scratching gently at his scalp. Grillby only lasted about 2 minutes, falling asleep quickly, making his lover smile.

Sans gently kissed his forehead, sinking off to sleep as well.


End file.
